Vincent Valentine
|-|Base= |-|Galian Beast= |-|Chaos Form= Summary Vincent Valentine is an optional playable character in Final Fantasy VII and the main protagonist of Dirge of Cerberus - Final Fantasy VII. A former Turk with a mysterious past, Vincent's secrets tie him directly to several of the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII's main antagonists. Vincent wields handguns in battle and his Limit Breaks cause him to shapeshift as a result of the experiments Professor Hojo performed on him. Since his introduction, Vincent has become one of the most popular characters in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B |''' 4-B''' | High 5-A to''' Unknown''' Name: Vincent Valentine Origin: Final Fantasy VII Gender: Male Age: 60, physically 30 (as of Dirge of Cerberus) Classification: Human, Former Turk Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Summoning, Immortality (Type 1 and 2), Master Marksman, Shapeshifting (with limit breaks), Flight and Energy Manipulation (via Chaos form), potentially possesses the likes of Elemental Manipulation (of the fire, lightning, ice, wind, and earth variety), Healing and Regeneration (Mid-Low), Poison Manipulation, Transmutation (in the form of transforming others into toads), Petrification (possible side effect of the Break spell), Teleportation (can also be used to send target(s) far away, not to another dimension), Barrier Creation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Energy Blasts (in the form of Ultima) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Comparable to the other party members of Final Fantasy VII and defeated the Tsviets without any outside help) | Solar System level (Far stronger than base form and single-handedly defeated Omega Weiss, a being superior to the other Weapons) | At least Dwarf Star level to''' Unknown''' (Higher tiered summons like Typhoon or Knights of the Round are capable of this level of power) Speed: FTL+ (Capable of fighting Safer Sephiroth) Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level | Solar System level (Can trade blows with Omega Weiss) Stamina: Very high, has survived fights against powerful foes like Sephiroth and regularly fights through entire gauntlets of enemies. Range: Hundreds of meters with standard weapons, higher with magic and summons Standard Equipment: Cerberus Pistol and its variants, Model Pistols (which can be upgraded into his personal version of the Ultima Weapon), Hydra Bolt-action rifle, Griffon assault rifle, Death Penalty, Materia Intelligence: As a former Turk, Vincent is a highly trained marksman and special ops agent skilled in infiltration, espionage, and hand-to-hand combat. Even after thirty years of sleep, he is still able to fight on par with the greatest warriors on the planet such as Cloud Strife, Sephiroth, and his other allies. Weaknesses: Transformations have a time limit, some transformations are berserkers and he has limited control over them. His guns require ammo and thus he needs to reload from time to time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Galian Beast:' Transforms Vincent into a feral bipedal creature with increased strength and the ability to shoot energy blasts. *'Chaos:' Vincent's most powerful transformation by far. Transforms Vincent into a winged demonic creature that can fly, has increased speed and power and emits a crimson like energy that protects him from most attacks. While in this form, Vincent wields his strongest weapon, the Death Penalty, a powerful hand cannon that fires powerful beams that deal massive damage to all foes but only has a magazine size of six rounds before requiring reloading. Key: Base | Chaos Form | Summons Other: This is the canon version of Vincent and his equipment is largely based around the weapons and abilities he uses in Dirge of Cerberus. * Little canon information is available in regards to which summons the party may or may not possess (much like with magic materia), thus it is up to the thread maker to specify what sort of materia, if any, Vincent has at his disposal at the start of a match. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Square Enix Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Summoners Category:Protagonists Category:Healers Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Immortals Category:Final Fantasy Category:Element Users Category:Gun Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4